Vereva/Dwarves
General : See also: Dwarves Dwarves are a race native to the westernmost regions of the Great Continent. Originating in the cool tundras of Vy Mirvë, the Dwarves have previously held a position as dominant race. Once the recognized religion the world over, Majicium still lends much of the cultural staples (and stereotypes) attributed to each race. In the Thaumopaedia, it is written: : "To the Dwarves of the Far North, She engendered unsurpassed tolerance. : The Dwarves grew thick-skinned and hearty, : Able to withstand the natural elements." : (Thaumopaedia: Chapter 12, Verses 25-27) With an estimated global population of more than 121 million, the Dwarf is the most populous of the existing sentient races on Vereva. Aging The Dwarven aging factor acts much quicker than that of the other races, at approximately 2.34 times the rate of Humans, reaching adulthood at just over 6 years of age. In comparison, Humans, Thaumaturges and Minotaurs at age six are young children and Aelves of the same age are still physically and mentally infants. The average life span of the Dwarf is only 35 years for males and 40 for females though this is comparatively longer in a physical sense than other races, their bodies aging physically into their 80s and 90s before death. Appearance The average adult dwarf is shorter and much more stout than their Human counterparts, reaching a height of around 5'5" (165cm) and an average weight of 185 lbs (84kg). Their plump, short limbs and heavyset frame give them a reputation of wing slow and clumsy, though they are much more agile and poised than assumable at first glance. Alike their neighbors to the east, their hair and eyes are typically the exclusive shades of brown and blonde. Dwarves ears are pointed like those of Aelves, though not nearly as defined. Features Dwarves have very thick skin that is able to endure harsh temperature and great amounts of force. The skin feature is different from that of the Thaumaturges, whose skin deflects the heat of the sun back into the atmosphere around them. Dwarven body parts and limbs can endure temperatures up to 392°F (200°C) before receiving any burns, while the affects of cold on the Dwarven body is mostly non-existent until below -328°F (-200°C). Their bodies are also able to undergo much greater blunt and kinetic forces, typically requiring a psi of around --- to pierce; only Minotaurs and Giants have been able to apply enough physical force to wound a Dwarf. Living under cover of darkness for long periods of time, Dwarves eyes have developed to work in darkness. In places brighter than Vy Mirvë, Dwarves require special glasses, calles nocturne spectacles that darken their perception of an area by blocking out sunlight. Culture The culture of the Dwarves, tying in with the nation Vy Mirvë, is the most fast-paced of the cultures due to the Dwarven aging factor. The Dwarves of Vy Mirvë use a combination of the Mirvermish language and a series of short grunts to communicate. This grunting can communicate effectively sentiments both vague and specific. Dwarf schooling lasts for loosely 4.5 years, between the approximate ages of 2 and 6.5. The first set of schooling, lasting 2 years, called the elementary school, teaches reading, writing and the basic maths of addition, subtraction and multiplication. Only those attending magnet schools may learn the additional Dwarf history, general sciences and division. After completing the elementary school, Dwarves take an exam that places them in the correct trade school to ready themselves for the business world. It is a rare event for Dwarves to openly speak about a disdain for or to drop out of a trade school towards a job they dislike as Dwarves work a steady career for life. Dwarves wed early and most often for financial protection rather than love. The traditional sequence of events flows through the choice of the Dwarven women, who bide one year after trade school to await for the bachelor who would most be able to provide for her. Typically, suitors bring their bachelorettes flowers or fish. When she accepts a suitor, she replies by returning the favor and if all goes well, he proposes. The home life of the Dwarves is regulated by the mother of the house. It is commonplace for the husband to work one or more jobs to provide for the family, while the wife remains at home with the children; the Dwarven nuclear family, especially in Vy Mirvë, consisting of an avereage of 5 children. Coming of age : See also: Coming of age Hailing from the thelassocracy of Vy Mirvë, the Dwarves' coming of age era is celebrated with a Dwarf's fishing ability in the Hydratic Ocean. Alike that of the Minotaurs, the coming of age is traditionally referenced with the males of the race and never the females. When Dwarves reach the age of 6, they are given the opportunity to go on a fishing trip, called "Vy Wöihod." The trip, unlike other coming of age ceremonies is left unsurveilled by adults of the race and lasts as lasts a full week. During this month, the Dwarves are meant to capture as many fish or other water fauna as possible to be eaten upon their return. The trip is highly dangerous; many Dwarves have fallen or been shipwrecked by hydra and kraken. Often, for fear of his own safety, a Dwarf with make a band of ten to twenty men on a single vessel to voyage out into the waters. Holidays Clothing Stereotypes Dwarves and Minotaurs both are presumed to be the least intellectual of the races. While Minotaurs share this reputation because others view them as having a lack of capacity, but Dwarves are seen as having a lack of will to learn. Most races put Dwarves at the bottom of the chain of sentient creatures, citing that their only useful for cheap labor and as human shields. See also * Races of Vereva * Vy Mirvë Category:Vy Mirvë Category:Vereva Category:Races of Vereva